Andras, The Spirit of Rage
Andras is the spirit of rage and a rageful being himself. He makes pre-existing anger worse, and can possess anyone he has infected. He is a low-level spirit who has not yet reached demonhood therefore is is vulnerable to several supernatural attacks and often serves other Upper-Level demons. :'A'ndras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his :victims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although :the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence :usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. :The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted :for decades and redefined continents. :'I'n addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can :be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yet :ascended to full demonhood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to :the powers of greater supernatural beings. :: - The Book of Shadows Text History Andras used his power to enrage the Charmed Ones, causing them to use their powers against one another, thus weakening their sisterly bond and the Power of Three. This is reflected when the Triquetra on The Book of Shadows separates. After managing to break up the Power of Three, he possessed Belthazor to attack the sisters himself. His battle with them was unsuccessful as they had restored their bond and he was expelled from Belthazor's body when Prue deflected his own energy ball back at him. The energy ball expelled him and Belthazor immediately vanquished him with another energy ball for crossing him. Personality Andras' title as "Spirit of Rage" suits not only his mystic abilities, but his personality also. Andras is fueled by rage, he is in a constant state of anger, and allows this to cloud his judgment, which was what caused his inevitable defeat. Appearance Andras resembles a human exactly, he has shoulder-length, unkempt black hair and green eyes. Andras was seen wearing a black jacket, over a red shirt. Underneath his shirt, he wore a faded black turtle-neck sweater. Magical Abilities Andras' primary ability was to increase the rage and anger of other people. He performed this, by observing his possible victims, when he witnessed them in a state of anger, he would conjure a black and red orb that he would then launch at his target. Almost immediately that person will spontaneously become much more angry then they would normally be. If he has successfully angered someone, he can then possess this person controlling their every action. Since the being would be angered by this intrusion of their mind, Andras would be fueled with enough anger to continually possess this person, until either he willingly leaves them, or he was forced out by some mystic means - Prue Halliwell was able to exorcise him from Belthazor by telekinetically launching an energy ball into the body of Belthazor. Due to the fact that Demons are very enraged beings, he can sense them instinctively and track them down by their rage. Andras also had the ability to teleport by a method known as Shimmering. Relationships Paraphernalia Gallery File:Andras.jpg File:Andras (Book of Shadows).jpg Trivia Category:Charmed Ones Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Empathic Beings Category:Individuals Category:Spirits Category:The Book of Shadows